


Ngantuk

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Hujan, Taemin duduk di pangkuan Minho





	Ngantuk

**Author's Note:**

> Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin milik diri mereka sendiri. Cerita tidak mutu yang fiktif ini milikku.

“Hujan, tidur lagi saja.”  
Taemin mengerjap, separuh sadar dan sisanya menikmati belaian Minho di kepala. Selimut yang melorot dirapatkan, sebelah kakinya dinaikan ke pinggang Minho. Sebentar lagi Taemin mungkin akan kembali ke alam mimpi jika suara geluduk besar tidak menginterupsi ketika punggungnya dielus-elus.  
“Mau ke kamar?”  
Tidur sendirian dengan suara geluduk tidak bakal membuat nyenyak. Jadi Taemin hanya mendusel dan membuat Minho mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang. Salah siapa menawari pangku lalu memutar film yang membuat ngantuk.  
Kembali tidur ternyata bukan perkara mudah setelah kaget. Taemin menyender sambil terkantuk-kantuk mendengar acara tentang bekal makan siang dalam perjalanan dengan kereta. _Oh, mungkin ada baiknya juga tidur setelah makan siang._   
Tarmin berpikir tentang apa yang bisa dimakan nanti. Mungkin sup atau _croissant_ instan, sup _kimchi_ terdengar enak tapi sup krim juga tidak kalah menggoda. Setelah itu minum teh hangat dan-  
Minho mengusap dahi Taemin dengan ibu jari. Mungkin ia mengira Taemin sudah lepas landas ke alam mimpi sehingga pria ini memberi kecupan selamat tidur. Dua kali, di dahi dan bibir.  
“Tidak jadi tidur?” tanyanya ketika menyadari Taemin belum benar-benar tertidur.  
“Sebentar lagi,” Taemin menggosokkan pipi ke dada pria yang lebih tua darinya ini. “Boleh minta cium?”  
“Tentu,” Minho mengecup bibirnya sekali. “Lagi?”  
Si lucu dalam dekapannya merengut. Minho terkekeh kemudian menciumnya sedikit lebih lama. Ciuman yang biasa-biasa saja bukan penuh gelora karena Taemin bakal menapuk hingga pipinya memar jika diajak aneh-aneh ketika mengantuk.   
“Mm, sebenarnya aku kepingin mesra-mesraan tapi capek sekali. Jadi anak baru sungguh susah.”  
“Tidak apa-apa, nanti juga terbiasa. Yang baru biasanya memang susah.”  
“Dulu aku tidak susah saat jadi berandalan.”  
“Ya, kau tidak susah. Aku yang kesusahan,” Minho mengelus rambut Taemin yang sekarang berwarna hitam. “Untung kau sekarang bukan berandalan lagi.”  
“Tapi aku masih berandalan di kasur,” Taemin mengaduh ketika Minho menepuk dahinya pelan. “Jangan di jidat, bukannya hyung selalu menamparku di bokong.”  
Minho memijit pelipisnya. Pusing memang mendengar Taemin melantur kesana-kemari dengan mata terpejam. Mungkin sebaiknya memang dibiarkan saja hingga tidur lagi.  
“ _Hyung_ jangan terangsang, aku tidak bicara mesum.”  
 _Ah, persetan!_

 

04.04  
21.05.19

**Author's Note:**

> Aku rindu menulis 2min yang tidak mutu seperti diriku sendiri jadi ya terima kasih sudah menikmati ketidakmutuan ini.


End file.
